Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born on May 19, 1971 in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American voice actress, and singer. She is best known for her voice role as the child version of Goku, the main character of the Dragon Ball anime series, and the child version of Goku's son, Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. She reprised both roles in several Dragon Ball related video games and media. In 2013, she voiced her first non anime role as KO in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and its television adaptation, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (although the character is occasionally played by Courtenay Taylor). Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Beet the Vandel Buster – Additional Voice *Blue Gender – Additional Voice *Burst Angel – Additional Voice *Case Closed – Marlena Xanderbilt (Ep. 101 & 102) *Dragon Ball – Son Goku, Turtle's Son, Alexi (Ep. 4), Flight Attendant (Ep. 19) & Paozu (Ep. 4) *Dragon Ball Z – Son Gohan (Kid & Pre Teen), Angela, Baby Trunks, Cargo, Chobi, Computer Voice, Director (Ep. 6), East Kai, German English Teacher, Idaasa and Ikose's Mother, Kid Goku (flashbacks) & West Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball GT – Young Goku, Female Assistant (Ep. 2), Goku Jr. (Ep. 64) & Quarterbot 3000 (Ep. 3) *Fruits Basket – Ari (Ep. 21) *The Galaxy Railways – Charlie (Ep. 8) *Gravion Zwei – Captain Faye Xin Lu *Hakugei Legend of the Moby Dick – Atre *Hell Girl – Bully (Ep. 25) *Kanon Season 2 – Alarm Clock (Ep. 2 & 18), Classmate (Ep. 2), Track Team Girl 2 (Ep. 2) & Waitress (Ep. 1) *Kiddy Grade – Additional Voice *Kodocha – Additional Voice *Pumpkin Scissors – Proprietress (Ep. 9) & Royal Maid (Ep. 2) *YuYu Hakusho – Dark Tournament Intercom (Ep. 36 & 37), Keiko's Friend (Ep. 1 & 2), Nurse (Ep. 73), Shishi Fangirl (Blu ray; Ep. 47) & Takai (originally; Ep. 73) Anime Films *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Additional Voice *'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1' – Baby Goku *'Dragon Ball movie 4' – Son Goku *'Dragon Ball Z movie 1' – Son Gohan *'Dragon Ball Z movie 2' – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Son Gohan & Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 10 – Baby Goku *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – East Kai, Portly Lady & Secretary *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Gohan's Highschool Teacher *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Gohan (Teen) & Young Goku *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Baby Future Trunks & Young Future Gohan *'Dragon Ball GT TV Special' – Goku Jr. *Lupin III Missed by a Dollar – Cynthia Fulerton *Parasite Dolls (OVA) – Eve Songs *'Sayonara bye bye' (Yu Yu Hakusho) *'Mystery' (Case Closed) *Romance of Light and Shadow (Case Closed) *Future (Kiddy Grade) *Memories of the Future (Kiddy Grade) Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Origins – Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Super Dragon Ball Z – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Son Gohan & Son Goku *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Son Gohan *Dragon Ball Z:Budokai – Son Gohan *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo – K.O. Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Kid Goku' (1995 to 2010/2014) *'Kid Gohan' (1996 to 2009/2014) *'Baby Trunks' in DBZ *'KO' in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo Trivia *Her favorite role is Kid Goku. *Besides voice acting, she is also a singer. *For OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Nadolny voices K.O. in episodes 1, 4, 5, 6, 13, and 48. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES